


The Most Unfortunate and Horrifying Events of Rosings Park

by shopfront



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Epistolary, Extra Trick, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Minor Character Death, Night, Post-Canon, ToT: Monster Mash, Trick or Treat: Trick, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/pseuds/shopfront
Summary: Lady Catherine de Bourgh has lived many lives under many names across Europe. She survives by feeding on the blood of a few enthralled servants while amassing a great fortune and occasionally visiting the descendants of her human brother.One day, on such a visit, she finds herself in England and looking at a young boy. He is the perfect image of her brother in his youth, and she is reminded of the human life she left behind. So she takes a new name and a somewhat normal life and makes a bargain with the fae for a changeling child to raise to be his wife, and for a time all is well.For a time.





	1. To Charlotte, from Elizabeth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/gifts).



> While violence is not explicitly depicted, the violent offscreen deaths of minor/original characters is referenced.

My dearest Lizzie,

We are all well here, and life continues on much as it always does. You may wonder at my writing so soon after my last letter and I must confess that there is some news to impart. But I am afraid I am unsure of where to start.

I am sure that you won’t be surprised to hear that we continue to dine regularly at Rosings Park. Lady Catherine continues to bestow great attention upon Mr Collins, and to find in him a most willing subject. However, of late, Miss Anne de Bourgh has been much changed. I must confess Lizzie, I do not know quite how best to describe her to you now. 

You will remember her as being very quiet and sickly, and of Lady Catherine speaking of her illness since childhood. But of late she has undergone quite a remarkable transformation. Where there once was a young woman too poorly to undertake much activity there now stands a person of health and vigour. We see her often walking the grounds now, and Lady Catherine has already engaged a tutor to bring her musical skills to where they ought to have been had she not been unwell as a child.

All the changes are not necessarily for the better, I fear. We were each introduced to a lady who might at times have been described as cross. Though, of course, always in a ladylike manner and such as could be most fairly attributed to the trials and shortcomings of her ill health. But with this new vigour I am afraid that Lady Anne has also discovered a rather wicked tongue. Mr Collins is quite beside himself attempting to attend to both Lady Catherine and Lady Anne’s advice, and I suspect that one half of it rather frequently lacks in good intention. In addition, each offering of advice is also often contradictory to the one before it.

I am sure you can imagine the strain this situation places upon Mr Collins and thus also on myself. But I must apologise for writing simply to bring place my burdens upon your shoulders. I simply know not where else to turn nor to whom I might safely speak of it.

These small trials aside, we are well. Mr Collins continues in his devotions to the garden, and spring has rewarded us with a delightful display of flowers as a result. While I am beginning to dread our regular dinners at Rosings, all other aspects of life continue to be exceedingly comfortable. All is not quite so well in town, though. Three young people from varied families have recently gone missing. While it was hoped two of the missing might have undertaken an ill-advised elopement and turned up again afterward, unfortunately that has not occurred and a third has since disappeared. I believe a proper investigation is about the commence and all the county is soon to be in an uproar.

I hope this letter finds you well at Pemberley. Please do not be too concerned for my sake. I only ask that you write me soon so that I may have someone with which to speak to about these strange events.

As always your dearest of friends,

Charlotte


	2. From Mr Darcy, to Colonel Fitzwilliam

Fitzwilliam,

I have heard some most alarming news about recent events at Rosings Park. I fear I am currently engaged in urgent business in London otherwise I would ride to Rosings directly myself. I pray you write to inform me that you are able to visit our aunt and ascertain the nature of the situation forthwith. If I do not hear from you, I will set out for Kent as soon as may be possible. Though I fear it may not yet be for some three or four days.

Darcy


	3. From Elizabeth, to Jane

Dearest Jane,

You must forgive the unsteadiness of my hand. I write as quickly as I dare in the hope that this note might reach you before us and so you will be able to rest easy until our arrival. Please do not be unduly alarmed. We are all quite shaken but unharmed.

You will, of course, have heard of some of the recent events near and at Rosings from the Lucas’, but I fear the situation was worse than any of us thought. Mr Darcy and I arrived at Rosings Park from London shortly after Colonel Fitzwilliam, and all three of us were confronted with the most alarming of sights before we departed. The servants had all fled before our arrival and the house was only partly lit before night fell. Thus our entrance into Rosings was, as I’m sure you can imagine, exceedingly intimidating. I must confess I startled from fright more than once. 

We searched much of the main rooms without luck before Mr Darcy spotted movement through a window. Upon heading with haste to the courtyard, we were presented with the most gruesome of sights. I fear some of the servants had not succeeded in fleeing the estate, or perhaps that the missing people from the village had somehow ended up at Rosings. In either case, when we reached the doors that lead to the courtyard we realised that we had located a number of people.

Each and every one of them had perished. Amongst the bodies was Lady Catherine de Bourgh. I cannot describe the scene with justice except to say that her countenance was twisted and devilish, and she stood amongst them covered in blood and laughing.

Oh, Jane. I find I cannot say more as I cannot adequately explain the horrors to which we were witness. Lady Anne is, I fear, lost. Some of the surviving servants were located in town many hours later and spoke fearfully of seeing her on the grounds after dusk dancing among floating lights of all things. I cannot begin to imagine what might have happened to her. Nor, indeed, whether there is any truth to the reports.

Please rest as easy as may be possible under the circumstances. As I wrote earlier, we are all quite unharmed. We will be travelling to Hertfordshire at once. Thus we shall be with you shortly and then you may reassurance yourself of our safety at your leisure. You may also reassure the Lucas’ if you speak with them, though we have already taken the liberty of sending a messenger to Lucas Lodge. Both Charlotte and Mr Collins are travelling with us and are safe, if troubled.

I cannot begin to express how much I am looking forward to seeing you after today's events.

Your loving sister,

Lizzie


	4. From Kitty, to Lydia

Dear Lydia,

You will not believe what has been happening at Longbourne since you left. You know, of course, of Jane and Lizzie’s marriages to Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy. But what I think you did not hear of before you departed is that Mr Darcy is the nephew to Mr Collin’s Lady Catherine of Rosings Park. Well, I was reminded of this fact just this evening when we were awoken in the early hours by the arrival of a messenger followed by none other than Sir Lucas!

Everyone is in quite a state. Mary and I were not allowed into the drawing room while Sir Lucas spoke with Mama and Papa, but we heard enough to realise that something scandalous has occurred at Rosings and apparently Lady Catherine and Lady Anne have both gone missing! We were caught before we could hear the reason, but it must be delicious because Mama has taken to bed with her nerves. Papa and Sir Lucas are on their way now to Netherfield to await the arrival of the entire party from Kent. Apparently even Mr Collins and Charlotte Lucas are with them! I cannot begin to imagine what might have been able to drag Mr Collins away from Rosings Park at a time of crisis. Isn't it exciting?

I suspect I won’t be able to send this letter until morning, but I was too excited to wait to write it all down. I will add to the letter if something else happens before breakfast which it surely will. It is always far more exciting here than you remember it. I am sure you would be ever so glad if you were here instead of off with Mr Wickham!

Your sister,

Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> And so Lady Catherine and her daughter Lady Anne lived happily ever after. Just not at Rosings. And not to the happiness nor satisfaction of the humans living nearest to them each time they relocated.


End file.
